Dan-Ball Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * An overview about help topics can be found at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found at ' '. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page or a Forum. Things to do ; Useful activities * Add and improve content ** Help expand some article stubs. ** ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. ** Improve articles which need improvement. ** ' ' and add some images! Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. ** Write a new article that's on the ' '! ** Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. ** Visit some ' '. Check and improve them if necessary. * Linking and accessibility ** Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. ** Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. ** Create links to some ' '. ** Create some links on ' '. ** Change ' ' and link directly to the right article. * Categorization ** Add ' ' to a . ** Add ' ' to a . ** Check the main ' ' for wrong categorization. * Various things to do ** Help to choose some featured articles and some featured images. ** Update the wiki after the regular Dan-Ball updates. ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on: ** ' ' ** ' ' ** ' ' Community Portal Category:Community